All Hands On Deck
by mousapellikun
Summary: Yozak distracts Conrad from Maou-sitting. ConradxYozak


Title: All Hands On Deck Conrad/YozakRating/Warnings: R for a blowjob, and I suppose cross-dressing, but that's canon, so shrug  
Summary: It isn't like the Maou's going to get lost on a boat...Yozak distracts Conrad from his Maou-sitting.  
AN: Set during episode 5, right before the pirate attack. Oh, the love I bear for Yozak and his 'disguises'...

b>Warning: the following contains male/male action. if you don't like it, utilize your handy back button. /b>

Conrad Weller was having a reasonably good time at the party. The food was good, the champagne a decent vintage, and the sight of Yuuri trying to dance with an eight-year-old was pretty much priceless.

Suddenly a swirl of turquoise silk and gold bangles blocked his view.

"Hello, handsome," the wearer smiled at him with red, pouty lips. "Can't find anyone to dance with?"

"I've had my share of offers." Conrad smiled back as he shifted to the side to keep Yuuri in his line of sight. "That's a lovely dress, miss."

"Such a gentleman," Yozak laughed, taking Conrad's arm and turning to watch Yuuri alongside him. "Innocent little thing, isn't he?"

"For now," Conrad agreed. "And what do you think of the new Maou?"

"You don't pay me to think, Weller," Yozak grinned, squeezing tighter against Conrad's arm. "You pay me to look good and to keep your ass out of a sling."

"I wasn't aware I was paying you at all." Conrad raised an eyebrow, and Yozak slipped a hand down to pinch the aforementioned ass.

"I'm taking it in trade," he murmured. Conrad stiffened and shot him a warning glance out of the corner of his eye.

Just then Yuuri straightened up with one hand clapped to his eye and began to babble something to his dance partner as he backed away, bumping into people.

"What…" Conrad narrowed his eyes, then swore. "His contact. Dammit, I warned him about touching his eyes."

He moved to follow as Yuuri fled from the room, leaving a bewildered girl behind and still covering his eye, but Yozak held him back.

"Let the kid go," Yozak waved a dismissive hand. "We're on a boat in the middle of the ocean, it's isn't like you can lose him."

"I'm supposed to be protecting him," Conrad protested, trying to shake the manicured hands off, but Yozak was having none of it.

"He's going back to his room, I'm sure even your little brother can handle that much."

"Hmm." Conrad was not convinced, but he allowed Yozak to hold him in place for another few minutes. He chatted with a few of the guests, Yozak still on his arm, but as minutes ticked by, his glances towards the door grew more and more frequent.

"Yozak," he finally murmured, "I really should…"

"Oh, all right." Yozak pouted disturbingly prettily. "I did get all dressed up and everything, but I guess I could use a breath of air."

They left by the same door through which Yuuri had made his hasty exit, and Conrad paused a moment to decide which way Yuuri had gone. He was caught totally off-guard when Yozak gave an entirely un-ladylike yank on his arm and pulled him behind a stack of crates.

"Yozak…" Conrad started, but Yozak cut him off with a kiss, and the protest turned into a sigh. Intending to push him back a step, Conrad put his hands on Yozak's waist, but didn't get any further when his palms touched warm skin instead of cool silk and then just sort of stuck there.

"There," Yozak murmured, pulling back to smirk at him. Conrad couldn't pull his gaze away from the smudged lipstick. "Now you just keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and something good might happen, hmm?"

Conrad opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out because Yozak had snaked a hand in between them to cup Conrad's erection through his pants. A similar hard length was pressing against Conrad's thigh, and he tightened his grip on Yozak's waist.

"Gwendal is going to kill me," Conrad groaned, just as Yozak managed to twist open his flies. Raising an eyebrow, Yozak ran a perfectly-manicured nail up the side of Conrad's cock, making him hiss.

"What did I just say?" Yozak purred, leaning over to nip Conrad's earlobe. Conrad gave another stifled moan as silk slid over the head of his cock, squeezed in Yozak's firm grip. "Honestly, mentioning your brother at a time like this. Clearly I am not doing my job right." Yozak bit Conrad's ear more sharply.

Before Conrad could respond, Yozak was already gathering up his skirts in one hand and sinking to his knees, and oh, it was really incredibly wrong how elegant the whole maneuver looked. Yozak flashed Conrad a knowing smile before wrapping his lips around Conrad and giving a firm suck.

Conrad's fingers scrabbled against the crate at his back to hold him upright. The crates apparently held oranges, or maybe that was Yozak's shampoo; either way, the scent washed over Conrad, already dizzy from the feel of being engulfed in i>hot /i> and i>slick /i>, not to mention the sight of his cock sliding across Yozak's puffy lips.

"You're going to kill me," Conrad murmured, reaching down to bury his hand in Yozak's hair, twisting his fingers tightly against Yozak's scalp. The moonlight filtering in among the crates caught at the bright strands, making them gleam between Conrad's fingers. Yozak muttered something in reply which was unintelligible with his mouth full, but his gaze was full of amusement and heat when it caught Conrad's, and Conrad moaned and thrust into his mouth.

Yozak reached up to roll Conrad's sac between his fingers, and that was the end; Conrad clenched his teeth around a shout and squeezed his eyes shut as he came, bursts of light tickling the corners of his eyes.

Gasping for air, Conrad tugged Yozak up by his hair and pulled him close for a kiss, growling a little at the taste of himself on Yozak's tongue. Yozak laughed breathily and leaned into him, his own erection pressing into the crease of Conrad's thigh. His fingers were still stroking Conrad lightly, making him shiver.

"You're out of control," Conrad muttered against Yozak's mouth, and Yozak laughed again. He was about to reply when Conrad stiffened and put a hand over his mouth.

In the silence, over the faint noise from the party, they could just barely hear the sounds of waves slapping against another ship's hull. Exchanging a glance with Conrad, Yozak tucked him back into his pants before doing up his flies. Conrad nudged at Yozak's erection with his thigh, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Next time." Yozak winked, then gave Conrad a quick kiss.

When they peered around the edge of the crates, sure enough, there was a large ship drawing near, pirate flag flying high and deck covered in men, swords glittering in the moonlight and skirts flapping in the sea breeze.

"Yuuri," Conrad said, and Yozak nodded.

"Get out of here, go save our Maou." Yozak slapped Conrad's ass as he slipped out from behind the crates, and grinned mischievously when Conrad shot him an exasperated glance over his shoulder.

As the slap of Conrad's boots on the deck faded, Yozak lifted his skirt to retrieve the knife he had strapped to his thigh and leaned into the shadow of the crates to wait for the first pirate to hit the deck.

"I'll show those bastards," Yozak muttered as the pirate ship pulled up alongside their own and the details of the pirates' outfits became clearer. "Pleats are so last year…"


End file.
